Another Enemy?
by Victoria Nike
Summary: This isn't the continuation of "Another War?" The Gold Saints are summoned to meet the Pope and discuss about a new enemy who threatens Athena and the Sanctuary. Who is this enemy? This short story dedicated to Melissia on her birthday.


**Another Enemy?**

 _Author's note:_ This isn't the continuation of my previous fic "Another War?" I wanted to write a black-humoured short story dedicated to Melissia on her birthday. Have a nice and happy day! I hope you'll have a wonderful celebration and all the best.

I also want to thank all the people who supported me and my fics. You're so dear to me and this little story is for all of you, too. I hope you like it.

 **Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada. The Lost Canvas belongs to Masami Kurumada and Shiori Teshirogi.

 **Another Enemy?**

It was a cloudy chilly November morning in Athens. The city lazily woke up as many citizens and small cars crowded the narrow streets up the rocky hill of the Acropolis. Although it was almost 8 o'clock, the streets were alive. Far away the traffic sound and the hustle and bustle of the city, Athena's holy shrine proudly stood against the gray clouds. Coming up the old stairs, a group of strong handsome men wearing their fine Gold clothes silently approached the main hall and ceremoniously entered.

Near the empty throne, a tall blue-haired man looked at them as they stood before him. In an exquisite way, he greeted them. – Thank you for coming, gentlemen.

\- What's going on, Saga? – A slightly crossed Aiolia said while Aiolos tried to suppress a yawn. - You asked us to come as soon as possible!

With dignity, Shaka approached them. – Saga summoned us because there are important things to be discussed so we should listen to him.

Clenching his fist, Aiolia exclaimed. – I didn't have time to take my breakfast so I hope it's worth coming!

\- Shut up, dickhead! – DeathMask yelled. – Wake up earlier to be fed!

\- Come on, boys! – Aphrodite added while adjusting one of his silky curls. - Let Saga explain why he summoned all of us!

Mu looked at them with sleepy eyes while Saga sighed. Shura seriously addressed his fellows. – Come on, let him talk.

\- Pope Shion asked me to call you. – Saga told them. – He said there are disturbing news…

\- Yes, gentlemen. These are difficult time for mankind. – A tall masked figure added as he came out the thick curtains and approached the throne. – You all were summoned here because you're our last hope to stop this new deadly threat. That's Athena's wish.

Aiolos was stunned but he asked. – Another Holy War against Hades?

The old Pope sighed. – Worse! You'll be deployed on a deadly mission against our worst enemy! Let me explain you who's threatening our Goddess and mankind.

Fixing his eyes on the masked figure, Shura dryly said. – We're ready to fight. Who's the enemy now? Hades? Ares? Eris?

\- None of them. – Shion replied and nodded towards the Gemini Saint. – Saga, please, introduce the new enemy.

Saga cleared his throat before he began to explain the eager audience. – My fellow Gold Saints, there's a new enemy for mankind and the earth. Until recently, he was known as a billionaire real estate mogul and reality television personality…

With a hearty laugh, Aldebaran exclaimed. – So it's the young Solo heir!

\- I wouldn't mind to fight with my bare hands against his troops if I get Thetis as my reward! – Dohko happily said although the Pope showed his disapproval. So he added. – Well, I'm kidding, guys!

\- No, we're not facing neither Poseidon nor Julian Solo. - Saga sighed but kept on. – He's older than the Solo tycoon, indeed, a blond blue-eyed man.

Aphrodite grimace and whispered in Shura's ears. – I knew it! It's that damned Shaka! I never trust that blondie!

The Pisces Saint was chuckling when a soft voice stopped him. – If you're not fit for talking properly, I can arrange it. – Shaka calmly said. - The Treasures of Heavens would remove the senses you don't need.

Frowning, Aphrodite retorted. – I wonder if you have a sense of humor, Virgo!

\- I don't want to be seen as a killjoy, though, or as someone who is oversensitive and humourless. – The blond Gold Saint answered. – But I cannot act like a silly monkey in Budha's hand.

\- Let's focus, gentlemen! - The Pope exclaimed. – This is a serious threat. Saga, please, go on.

The Gemini Gold Saint continued. – Using his money and connections as well as other secret weapons, he's eager to put his dreams and ambitions first in order to rule the world.

Blinking, Aiolos said under his breath. – My little brother, we're doomed! It's the light-haired Saga then!

Milo began to laugh until Camus stared at him, being more threatening than an Athena Exclamation. The tall Gemini sneered, too. It was difficult to brief them. – This man controls the media around the world. Actually, his headquarters are located in the North Atlantic Ocean…

\- Kanon? – Milo asked as he watched carefully Saga's reactions. – Do you want us to fight your twin again?

Knitting his brows, Camus replied. – Kanon isn't a Sea General now. He's loyal to our goddess. Please, go on, Saga.

The older twin smiled. - This man's business practices are called into question because he and his companies discriminated people based on race and gender. Whenever he speaks his mind, he's hateful. Moreover, he enjoys threatening others and building barriers to keep people away of his estates. He's on the Forbes World's Billionaires list of the wealthiest people.

Nodding, Camus added. – So far, Saori Kido and Julian Solo are also there. I wouldn't be surprised to find other gods and goddesses on that list.

Saga moved forward. - Moreover, he has a sexist behaviour. In the last years, he has consistently insulted, belittled, sexualized and stereotyped women. So Goddess Athena doesn't want his insults to go on unpunished.

After these statements, many heads turned to DeathMask who sickly smiled. – I'm not that bad, guys! 

\- This time, you're wrong, guys. - Watching him, Aphrodite added. - He's not blond! So you must look elsewhere. – As he fixed his beautiful eyes on Shaka who was bothered.

Suddenly, all the gathered men began to talk about this new enemy. Mu and Shaka discussed with the Pisces Saint and DeathMask supported his pal. On a corner, Aiolia was looking for food as he was starving. Dohko was doing the same. His older brother just shrugged. Shura, Aldebaran, Milo and Camus were exchanging points of view about who the enemy was and what strategy would be the best to defeat him and his troops. Saga added his two cents, too.

The Pope was utterly displeased because Saga couldn't finish the briefing and he remembered Athena's orders so well. So he exclaimed. – Gentlemen, you can take a look on our enemy now.

All the people went silent and they looked at Athena's highest priest. Nodding, Saga drew back a thick velvet curtain and it was displayed a wall-to-wall curved screen. Pretty soon, the image of an old blond man with piggy faded blue eyes and a broad smile appeared. He was dressed in a blue suit. Cheering crowds surrounded him. The man looked directly to the camera and stated. – Nothing we want for our future is beyond our reach! We'll no longer settle for anything less than the best.

The crowds screamed in delight as they clapped and stomped. The man opened his arms and added. - I want to tell the world community that I'll put our interests first… - More cheers and the image faded.

Saga turned off the screen. The Gold Saints looked at each other in disbelief.

Suddenly, Deathmask laughed aloud as he exclaimed. – Are you serious, Pope? You mean we deal with that old man? That's just crap!

Shion sternly replied. – He's dangerous, indeed! He thinks he's an outranking card on a poker game. In fact, he's a Donald [1] who's extremely successful and can do unbelievable things in order to get more money and power.

Watching Saga, Aiolos whispered again to his younger brother. – I was right! Our new enemy is Saga again!

Without concern, the Pope continued. – In the last days, his performance trumped the other politicians who came before him. Although his last name is a verb used extensively in Great Britain to refer to the breaking of the wind [2] …

– This mummy is talking of farting! - DeathMask began to laugh aloud until Aphrodite's elbow silenced him. – Ouch! It hurts!

With another frown, the Pisces Saint added. – You're disgusting, DeathMask! Talking about farts!

\- Shut up! – Milo exclaimed. – This briefing is getting funny!

The Pope sighed and talked to them. – Although the meanings of his last name, he's called for the highest posts now. I'm afraid he'll be a threat to our goddess and the Sanctuary then.

Saga seriously added. – Yes, failure and disarray would make our planet unstable…

After watching his smartphone and searching the web, Aldebaran widely opened his eyes and candidly asked. – I see! If we are talking of a President-elect, why do we have to intervene? Leave it to the citizens! They are his stakeholders!

\- I agree with you, Aldebaran. – Then, Camus seriously addressed the Pope. – You summoned us, Highness. But I don't understand what this gathering's purpose is now.

Before the old man could explain himself, the wooden doors of the main hall opened and a cheerful girl dressed in beautiful white robes came in. – So you're here, guys. – Athena's reincarnation said. – As Shion might have told you, I need you to build a big marble wall around my Sanctuary so the tourists, visitors and beggars wouldn't bother me. Building a wall is trendy among those on the Forbes list!

While thirteen men remained speechless, she added. - Being so kind and my high-ranked Saints, you would pay for it, too! Take into account that I would like to have it finished as soon as possible. Perhaps tomorrow.

\- Talking about being trendy, I would need some guys for my new show "The Apprentice: Sanctuary", but actually there are many Bronze Saints recruited by Seiya. However, you might add more names on my list of participants. Fighting skills are highly recommended. I would host the show on January, 2017 and it would be fun.

The Saints and the Pope blinked while Athena went away singing "America the Beautiful". In fact, they live in strange times where a potential enemy might become a trend….

[1] In the Urban Dictionary, a Donald is a successful ambitious man.

[2] UK slang.


End file.
